The Endless Story
by yukibre94
Summary: It's been 3 years since Sasuke left orochimaru and it's high time he returns to Konha. But what's he to do when Naruto's 'head-over-heels' for another and he's left in the dark. mpreg
1. Prologue

Once again it starts

Showering me with painful memories

Maybe I should have ignored it

Just keep my head held low

Put on a mask to hide my pain

To let everyone else keep smiling

Be so strong and show no weakness

But alas I fight

Night after night

Reliving my most horrific memories

However it seems like a losing battle

Is it even worth it anymore?

Am I just to crazy to notice?

Or is this just some type of poetic justice I'm doing upon myself?

So I shall be the hero

And show everyone that's it's not my fault

I am more than just a failure

Not having to look over my shoulder to remind me

But my story simply goes on.....


	2. Chapter 1

"Sasuke, will you stop being a dumb ass and return to your village?"

Sasuke squeezed his eye's shut as he tried hard to annoy Yuri. The minute he ended up leaving orochimaru and 'accidentally' stabbed himself. That's how he meet the stubborn boy named Yuri, who wouldn't leave him alone till he fixed his wounds. After that he just couldn't seem to get rid of him and at this point in his life he didn't see a reason to anymore.

"Yuri, forget it! I'm not going back. What's the point they've probably forgotten me by now. Why bring back such painful memories for them." Sasuke mumbled as he leaned his head back against the nearby tree. Yuri sighed. They where so close to the so called village Konha, he just knew it. He so wanted to see the village. But Sasuke didn't want to and it sorta got annoying.

Rumors had it that Sasuke was a homicidal maniac. If it was true he must have been crazy his own self cause he didn't see it at all.

"Earth to stupid!"

Yuri shot up off the ground and ended up falling backwards on a tree stump. After blinking back a couple of tears he heard a very faint laughter.

"Yeah Sasuke?" he mumbled as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think I wanna go back now...."

-----------

Naruto trudged forward in to the dirty water. Ever since he had given up on looking for Sasuke the village saw no use for him anymore and always seemed to give him crappy D-rank missions.

And that's exactly what he was doing now, he was on another crappy D-rank mission.

This one it turns out was to find some golden necklace in the swamp that a elderly woman had dropped nearby. So far he hadn't seen it.

"Stupid necklace." Naruto mumbled as he dug his hand deep into the dirty water. He couldn't wait to find that so called necklace.

"Yo, Naruto do you have a minute!" yelled a voice behind him. Naruto jumped at the loud voice and turned to face Kiba. Tucked away safely in his hood sat Akumaru sleeping soundly.

Wiping the dirt on his pants, Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead then turned to look at Kiba fully.

"What's the problem Kiba?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems Kazekage-sama is coming to Konha soon and I have the duty of guarding him while he's here. But you see the problem there is that the same week Kazekage-sama comes here is the same week that Hinata plans to have her C-section. So Tsunade said she thought it would be ok if I choose to let somebody take my spot instead. So that's why I'm here right now!"Kiba said as he took huge gasps of air for saying such a large paragraph.

"I dunno Kiba.....I don't think I can." Naruto whispered with down cast eye's.

"Don't worry I can finish this mission right now for you. Kazekage-sama is gonna be here any minute now so I guess you should get going now!"Kiba exclaimed giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"What! That's awesome Kiba. I'll definitely do it for you. See ya. Tell Hinata hi for me and that I hope to see her baby really soon." Naruto yelled as he took off running for his apartment.

No matter how much he wished to see Gaara at the moment he couldn't risk letting Gaara see him so dirty. If Gaara knew how bad the people of Konha were treating him now he don't think the alliance between the two countries could hold.

Gaara had such a sweet spot for him.

Pulling out his house key's Naruto pushed the key in the hole and pushed open his apartment door.

Dirty cloths littered the floor, paint peeled off the wall, and a foul odor seemed to hang in the air. But all that didn't matter to Naruto because as long as he had know this crappy place had always been his home and he would be okay with that.

Picking up a couple of clothes Naruto flung them onto the sofa and began to search through them till he found something suitable to wear to go see Gaara.

He took off his shirt and soon changed into what he had found.

He looked pretty good if he could say so himself. Now all he had to do was find Gaara.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sasuke what's your Naruto like?" Yuri asked for the 100 time. Sasuke and Yuri had been traveling for two days so far and they could pratically smell the village nearby. If only they could reach the village quicker.

"Well, he's funny of course. And he has the prettiest blond hair you'll ever see. Oh, and he has the most bluest eye's in the whole wide world! He's my dobe." Sasuke said dreamily as he pushed some hair out his face.

"O......that's nice I guess."Yuri mumbled. Sasuke could tell he had hurt Yuri feelings for telling him that since he knew the boy had a small crush on him. But he had to make sure that Yuri knew they would never be more than friends.

That's when all hell broke out.

Grabbing Yuri by the scruff of his neck, Sasuke pulled him out of danger as a shuriken came flying towards his head. Letting him go he soon drew his on shuriken and searched the area.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Uchiha. Long time no see i might add."

"Holy fuck!" Sasuke mumbled as he stared at their entruder.

* * *

"Hey old hag where's Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he barged into Tsunade office spraying all the papers on her desk onto the floor. "Opps..." He failed to notice the vains popping up only his forehead so proceded to walk into the room.

"What the hell you brat! Why the hell are you barging into my room asking for fucking Gaara?" Tsunade yelled standing up and throwing her desk at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged it and continued to ramble on about Gaara.

"Hey, wait a second! Tsunade why isn't Gaara here yet. Kiba told me he was expected at 1. But it's already 4 right now isn't that pretty stange..." he mumbled. Putting down the chair she was going to throw Tsunade thought hard about it to.

"You're right. Maybe I should send somebody to see what the delay is." Tsunade mumbled.

She began to pace back and forth and she thought more about it.

"I can go Tsunade if you life!" Naruto yelled as he beamed with a smile on his face. It seemed like forever since he had last left the village. If he went to look for Gaara this would be his perfect chance to "stretch" his legs. Plus he could have more time to catch up with Gaara.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't allow you to do that Naruto. The council has deemed that impossible seeing that the Akatsuki is still at large. Send in Shizune and tell her to send for Shikamaru." she said turning to him with a sad smile.

Naruto smiled back to he with the same sad smile but went to find Shizune never the less.


	4. Chapter 3

I have no idea why i stop writing this story but I'm sure after a while I'll be back to writing. I'm actually a very great writer i just haven't been writing recently so I dunno. But keep your head up I'll write something amazing in no time. And please hold on for this story.


	5. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Naruto found Shizune and had her relay the message from Tsunade.

Watching her he longed to be going with her as she went off to to get Shikamaru.

He wanted so much to just leave the village just once.

"Naruto I know this is hard for you but you must understand that this is all for you and the safety of the village."

He didn't need to turn around to know it Kakashi.

"You don't understand Kakashi. No one will understand what it feels to be trapped in this place I just wanna be free." He mumbled as he wiped the few tears from his eyes.

Smiling brightly he turned around to face Kakashi and gave him a salute.

"Not that I don't like all this mushy crap but I think I should go and prepare for Gaara coming."

And with a poof he was gone.

Kakashi chuckled softly and he continued on his way to the hokage's office.

-----------

Sasuke glared at Gaara as he walked into the clearing with a smug look on his face.

"Well, well if it isn't Sasuke what are you doing so close to the village?" Gaara asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Hmm, I think I was taking a nice little break when you suddenly throw a kunai at my friend here." Sasuke said standing up towering over Gaara.

Looking around Sasuke, Gaara stared down at Yuri who sprouted a deep blush on his face.

"Is he alright?"Gaara asked.

Sasuke looked down at Yuri and saw his face bright red.

Rolling his eyes, he turns back to Gaara with a sigh.

"So long time no see Kazekage."Sasuke said smiling and out stretching his hand.

Gaara took firm hold on his hand and smiled right at Sasuke.

"I guess you're right Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
